This invention relates to an exercise device and more particularly to an exercise device which has the characteristics of being able to increase the weight of one side or the other by means of a fluid contained in the device.
Using a fluid chamber in connection with an exercise device is not new in exercise equipment as is demonstrated by patent 4,685,665 which teaches two chambers which exercises the hand when the chambers are alternately squeezed, shifting the fluid back and forth from one chamber to the other. Also U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,137 shows a variable weight hand held exercise apparatus in the form of a jumping rope, while U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,222 teaches an exercise device filled with fluid which is used to walk on.